


Revelations

by Echo451



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo451/pseuds/Echo451
Summary: After the lovely wedding of Teddy and Victore, Rose and Scorpius find themselves back at his flat doing what they do best. Arguing, except something is different tonight
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all errors and rough patches are my own.

Rose wasn’t like this. Not usually at least. One minute she found herself arguing with her longtime frenemy about the alcohol selection at Teddy and Victorie’s wedding and the next his hand was fisted in her hair and he had her slammed against his flat wall snogging her senseless. And she was snogging him back. One hand clutching at his shoulder, the other sliding into his hair to keep him from moving away from her. A noise low in the back of his throat sent electric shocks down her spine and all she could really think was that she wanted more. More of his mouth, more of his hands on her body, more of everything. Before she knew how, he had lifted her off the ground, the perfect moment for her to wrap her legs around his slim waist, and then he was inside her and oh Merlin, was it supposed to feel like that? Any coherent thought she had after that quickly shorted out, He was rocking into her and his mouth was on her throat and his hands, oh Fuck his hands.  
“Scorpius...oh fuck, yes.”  
“Rose, fuckfuckfuckfuck.” He was gasping into her throat all the while her back kept thumping into the wall with every thrust of his hips. She fisted her own hand in his hair and pulled his head back to look into his grey eyes. Something she saw there made her heart flutter but before she could put too much thought into it one of his hands was on her low back and the other.  
“Don’t stop, oh fuck right there don’t-”  
“Wasn’t planning on it.” He groaned with a small smirk that she just had to kiss off his smug face. Their tongues clashed and she felt something low start to coil in her and she broke away to look at his face, his eyes glazed over with lust, faint color dusting his cheeks.  
“Fuck, Rose, I”m gonna-”  
“Yes, me too, don’t stop, for all that’s good in the world don’t bloody stop.” She hissed grabbing the back of his neck. He growled and somehow he was rolling into her faster and his hand was doing something to her that she never wanted him to stop doing. Her eyes locked with his and with a gasping scream she felt herself tip over the edge, soon followed by a low grunting growl as his orgasm overtook him.  
Rose didn’t know how long they stood there, it could have been seconds or long minutes but all too quickly she was untangling her legs from his waist and sliding off of him with a groan, her fluids mixing with his. Scorpius rested his forehead against hers, still seemingly trying to catch his breath. Rose took a moment to take in his appearance, his suit jacket was half off, his tie askance and the top two buttons of his shirt had popped open, exposing more of his gorgeous neck She didn’t know when she started to think of his neck being gorgeous, it must have been somewhere between the first and fifth glass of champagne, although she couldn’t really blame the alcohol, she had sobered up an hour before they found themselves, well, shagging in his apartment.  
His eyes pulled her out of his jumbled thoughts as he gazed down at her, some strange emotion flickering in his eyes. Rose lifted herself up to kiss him again when they heard the distinct sound of a key in a lock. The two stared at each other with wide-eyed in horror.  
“Albus.” They both breathed before making a mad dash to his room. 

~~~~~~~~  
Scorpius tried to close his door quietly but winced slightly at the thud it made when he leaned his back against the door. Rose’s hand was on his chest, absentmindedly playing with the buttons of his shirt as she stared blankly somewhere in the vicinity of his shoulder, listening to her cousin's movement in his and Albus’ shared London flat. They both breathed a sigh as they heard another door shut and the distinct sound of the shower turning on. Rose grinned up at him, a stray curl falling in front of her deep brown eyes. Without thinking about it his hand brushed the curl aside, the backs of his fingers grazing her cheek before resting on the side of her neck. Merlin she was beautiful. He had thought so since their fifth year when she had finally grown into the mess of red curls she called hair and her long legs. He found himself returning her smiling before some unknown emotion flickered across her face.  
“Rose?” He asked, startled to find his voice so hoarse. The aforementioned redhead peered up at him before shaking her head, a wicked smile growing across her lovely mouth. Before he had a chance to enact what he had been thinking of doing to her mouth she had dropped to her knees in front of him.  
“Rose? What are yo-oh fuck.'' His question was cut off by her mouth taking as much of his length as it could. His head thumped against the door as she started to move, the whimper that escaped his throat was nothing but manly he assured himself. He found his hands wandering, one lifting up the edge of his shirt so as not to block any of the view, the other threading his fingers through her hair, her gorgeous red curls that were always all over the place. Scorpius couldn’t imagine he had ever found them ugly, they were perfect. With a twist somewhere in his chest that he tried to assure himself wasn’t guilt he gently pulled her away from him, his groan drowning out the pop her mouth made when she released him.  
“Scorpius?” Her voice drew his gaze to her confused and was that uncertainty in her eyes. “Was I-was it not-?” He cut her off, rushing to assure her.  
“It was bloody brilliant, you’re brilliant and beautiful and-” he gently guided her to her feet, his hand clutching her shoulders, the need to explain why he had stopped her from causing him to unravel at the seams. “You’re bloody well perfect and I don’t tell you that, enough, well ever, and you’re beautiful, your hair is gorgeous and your eyes manage to cut into my soul every time you look at me and when I ever said differently I was a lying prat who-” He found himself tackled to his bed, Rose Weasley assaulting him with her mouth as they bounced.  
“Less talking, more snogging.” She growled, and Scorpius couldn’t help but find that damn sexy as he nodded his agreement. Between kisses Rose was making quick work of his own clothes, popping a button or two off his shirt in her haste, but damned if he cared, he knew how she felt. He wanted more, more of her skin touching his, and her mouth on his, and he needed to be touching her wherever he could. The short dress that was already hiked up around her hips found itself on his bedroom floor, quickly followed by his jacket, shirt, and tie. Rose was currently fighting with his belt and pants. When they were finally undone he went to kick them off, growling in frustration when he realized his shoes were still on. He sat up to try to kick them off but found himself unable to stop his mouth from trailing along Rose’s jaw, down the side of her neck, the sexiest sounds pouring out of her mouth. Rose shifted and before he could think what she was doing he was sliding into her, one arm banded across her waist while the other found its way into her hair again. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, they both gasped at each other as she started to roll her hips and the hand in her hair started to roam over her body, needing to touch as much skin as possible. Both of his hands went to grip her hips before he found himself shoved onto his back, that wicked smirk back on Rose’s gorgeous face.  
“Let me,” she gasped, pressing him back into the mattress and rolling her hips. He would have been mildly embarrassed by the sound he made if she hadn’t leaned down, pressing her perfect breasts into his chest and nibbled his ear. His hands involuntarily moved to her waist, fingers digging into her warm flesh as she sat up again. One hand rested on his chest while the other trailed up her body and into her hair. Her breathing was getting faster, small gasps escaping every time she moved down, sliding him back into her. Her cheeks flushed and a small bead of sweat rolled down her neck, between her breasts. The sight almost made Scorpius lose his cool right then and there, he knew he was close regardless. One of his hands trailed from her waist to right where their bodies met, Rose’s eyes flew up and she let out a strangled gasp as his thumb started a steady rhythm, matching her thrust for thrust. Their eyes were locked and Scorpius found he couldn’t look away, even if he wanted to. He saw her eyes glaze over right before she came, his name leaving her throat in a strangled moan. Her movement stuttered to a stop and he grasped her hips, thrusting up into her before he found his own release, her name on his lips.  
Rose flopped bonelessly onto him, her hot breath puffing into the side of his neck as he ran his hands all over her body, still not able to stop touching her.  
“That was.”  
“Uh huh.” Was her grunted reply. He lost track of how long they laid like that, both of them catching their breath as he mindlessly ran his hands over her back, down her thighs, over are arse and back again. With an incredibly sexy moan drowning out his very manly whimper Rose rolled off of him, one hand going to her chest as she stared at the ceiling. Scorpius rolled his head to look at her, close enough that he was able to count the freckles that dusted over her nose. Some unseen force caused her eyes to seek him out and they found themselves smiling gently at each other. With a quick peck to her nose, Scorpius sat up to release his feet and legs from the damned shoes and pants.  
Rose scooted herself up the bed slightly away from him to rest her head on the pillow and continue to try to catch her breath. One of her legs lay straight, her foot gently resting on his hip, the other was bent at the knee rocking from side to side. After he managed to relieve himself of his pants his gaze was drawn from her adorable toes. _Did I really just use the term adorable? Fuck it._ Up her leg and finally to the apex of her thighs and the dark red curls that lay there. With a grin of his own, he prowled over her, seeking out his prize.

~~~~~~

Rose lay in a daze staring at the ceiling at Scorpius wrestled with his pants. She had never experienced anything like that before. She’d had sex, some pretty wonderful sex if she really thought about it, but what she and Scorpus just did...it wasn’t just sex, it was a bloody revelation. Before she could delve too deeply into the why their coupling was a revelation she felt his hands ghost up her thighs, gently pushing them open. She blinked down at him, seeing his grin as he moved up her legs.  
‘What are you doing.” the last word drew out into a gasp as his mouth descended onto her body. His tongue immediately found that spot that made her squirm. One of his hands trailed up her body while the other pressed into the side of her knee, keeping her legs open for his mouth to explore her.  
“Yes, fuck, yesyesyes, oh Merlin right there, shit.” She found herself moaning and swearing as he did something to her. It felt bloody wonderful but she needed more. Unwittingly she found herself repeating moremoremoremore over and he pulled away from her ever so slightly.  
“More?” He breathed, she growled at the loss of contact and he smirked up at her, his white-blond hair falling over his right eye in a way that was unfairly attractive. She opened her mouth to snap at him when she felt two of his fingers slide into her. With a groan her head fell back into the pillow, his mouth returning to what it was doing. She gasped his name, which turned into a long drawn out curse as his fingers curled inside her, pressing on just the right spot inside her. He was too bloody good at this and he knew it by the telltale smirk she could feel on his lips and his tongue threatened to shatter her world. Her right hand found purchase in his hair, making sure his mouth didn’t leave her again, the other found the lip of his headboard and she held on for dear life.  
Words she didn’t even know she knew kept pouring out of her mouth, interspersed with, ‘yeses’ and ‘don’t stops.’ Scorpius only ever replied with a moan that made a vibration shoot up her spine and threaten to push her over the edge far more quickly than she wanted. Suddenly his fingers shifted inside of her and her eyes flew open her back arching, her mouth open into a silent scream as her orgasm surprised her. Her vision stuttered out , her body twitching at each swipe of Scorpius’ wicked wicked tongue. He hadn’t stopped, she knew he knew that she had come as he had slowed slightly, but his fingers were still pumping in and out of her and his tongue was still doing something to her clit that made her jerk uncontrollably.  
“Scorpius, I-fuck-you can sto-” Her protests were cut short by his growl. An arm wrapped around her thigh, pinning her hips to the bed as he relentlessly continued eating her out. Before she could really understand what was happening she flew over the edge again, this time shouting his name as she came. She must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing she knew Scorpius was kissing her chest, then her neck, before finally settling gently on top of her with a peck to her nose. Her eyes tried to focus on him, they really did but he had done something to her brain. With a small shake of her head, she managed to focus on his smug grin.  
“You’re incorrigible.” She muttered, her voice husky and low.  
“And you love it.” he retorted, kissing her nose again. At that word, something twisted in her chest, some unknown emotion that she didn’t want to analyze. Instead, she focused on getting that arrogant smirk off his face. 

~~~~~~

With a shove and a startled _hey_ Scorpius found himself on his back, a fiery redhead kissing her way down his body. Somehow, and he didn’t think it was physically possible, he was hard again. He mused that it must be something to do with Rose, cause while he did have good stamina, most of the time, it had never been this good. His silent thoughts were cut short as her mouth slowly sucked as much of his length into it as it could. He groaned her name, letting her have his wicked way with him. He knew Rose would be fantastic in bed if only based on the way she danced, but he was pleased to find that her mouth was also incredibly talented at things other than throwing insults his way. When her hand started to massage his balls he lost all ability for coherent thought and just kept repeating her name over and over in his head, he may have also said it out loud, mixed with a few choice swears and low groans. Rose started to do something with her mouth that pushed him over the edge. He wasn’t too proud of the fact that he gripped her hair, but she didn’t seem to mind as she took him deeper into her mouth and swallowed, making his hips jerk and his knees tremble.  
With a pop he was released from her mouth, he gazed down at her lovingly, _lovingly? Where the bloody fuck had that come from? Oh, toss it,_ as she gave him one last languid lick before crawling up his body and curling herself into his side. He securely wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder. She draped her arm and leg over his body as he buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath, enjoying her scent mixing in with his. Tugging at the messed up sheets to cover the both of him, his last thought before drifting off to sleep was how a bloke could get used to this.

~~~~~~

Rose came to consciousness with a warm unfamiliar firmness pressed against her back. Two arms were banded around her body, one curled up under her neck and around her chest, the other tucked underneath her ribs. She blinked the sleep away and smothered her panic at waking up in an unfamiliar place. The quiet snores calming her, the feel of Scorpius warm breath behind her ear soothing her panic. She managed to wiggle enough out of his grasp to turn around and gaze at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, the almost permanent scowl was missing from his features. She lightly traced her fingers along his sharp cheekbones, marveling at how smooth his skin was. With a silent giggle, she noticed that he had a few freckles to his name, which she silently promised to tease him mercilessly for. Her giggle must not have been as silent as she thought, a slow smile graced his lips, but he still didn’t open his eyes.  
“Morning.” he rumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. Rose found herself grinning and kissing his nose.  
“Morning,” she whispered. Scorpius blinked his eyes open, the corners of them crinkling in a wider smile when he saw her watching him.  
“You know watching a bloke sleep is creepy, right?” He teased. She half-heartedly smacked his shoulder, making him chuckle.  
“Well, how else was I to learn that you have freckles.” This cut his chuckle short and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
“I bloody well do not, that your family’s lot.” He growled. Rose snickered and traced a finger along his nose.  
‘They’re faint, but they’re there, and they’re adorable,” she replied in the girliest most annoying voice she could muster.  
“Oh that’s it you,” he growled in response, pinning her to the bed. At first, she thought he was going to ravish her again, but he apparently had other plans as she shrieked in laughter, his hands tickling her sides.  
“Stop! Scorp, no!” She giggled, trying to squirm out of his grasp and giggles left her breathless.  
“Not until you admit that I don’t have freckles, you minx.” He smirked down at her, not letting up his torture.  
“Never!” she gasped, trying to grab one of his wrists. As he opened his mouth to respond there was a loud banging on his bedroom door.  
‘OI! It’s too bloody early for you two to be screeching, shut the fuck up before I douse you with cold water!” Albus’ angry voice cut through their revelry. They heard him stomp away and slam his bedroom door.  
“Oops,” Rase said with a small guilty smile. Scorpius just smiled at her before pressing a kiss to her mouth.  
“He’ll get over it, he’s probably just hungover.” He said rolling onto his back, pulling her to snuggle up next to him again. Scorpius’ eyes drifted shut as her fingers trailed over the planes of his chest, exploring the lean muscle there. Suddenly her hands froze and Rose pulled away from him.  
“Rose?” He blinked to find her sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking at him with a frown. He propped himself up on his elbows, arching a brow in question, trying to ignore the sudden fear fluttering in his chest.  
“We had sex.” She said flatly.  
“Well, yeah, bloody brilliant sex if I say so myself,” he snarked, he couldn’t really help it with her. Instead of getting the rise out of her that he had hoped it just seemed to make her think harder. Scorpius was worried that whatever thoughts were flitting around in that gorgeous head of her were going to leave him a mess of pain to drown in Firewhisky. He stayed silent though, letting her work through whatever it was she was mulling over. Her thumb found its way to her mouth and he was momentarily distracted by her nibbling on her nail. What he would give for her to be nibbling on his lower lip like that...he was jolted out of his short fantasy by the tail end of her question.  
“...it mean?” Her voice was small, unsure, and he blinked at her, he hadn’t ever heard her sound so, so...well, scared before.  
“What does what mean? Us having sex? I thought that was obvious,” he trailed off, her frown not leaving her face and she locked eyes with him.  
“But it’s not! We were arguing like we always do, next thing I know we’re kissing in your flat and I don’t know if this is just a one-time thing or?” she waved her hand around lamely before looking down again.  
“Do you want it to be?” He managed to force out, fear gripping his chest, making his voice strained. Rose glanced up at him before staring down at her feet again, there was a small imperceptible shake of her head. Relief crashed over Scorpius, “Oh thank Merlin.” he said before grabbing her and trying to kiss her senseless again. He managed for a few blissful minutes before she pushed him away, still frowning.  
“Then, what is this?” She implored, looking into his eyes, trying to read him. Scorpius just stared at her, hundreds of emotions flitting over his face, the whole time his eyes never left her until he took a breath and looked up at his ceiling.  
“Imightloveyouso-fuck I don’t bloody well know.” He groaned, flopping back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. Rose was struck dumb, she couldn’t have heard what she thought hse heard.  
“You..love me?” she said in a small voice, staring at his arm. He peeked out from his arm, realizing that she was looking at him with something like hope shining in her eyes. He didn’t answer her right away, instead, he sat up, mirroring her pose and taking her hands in his.  
‘Rose Weasley, I’ve been in love with you since sixth year when you hexed Blaisy so bad he was in the hospital wing for a week.” He said his voice firm. His eyes flicked all over her face, trying to read the emotions he saw there. She was silent for far too long and he was about to try to make it all out to be a joke before he found himself with an armful of redhead, kissing the breath out of him. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest for fear that she might vanish. She pulled away to grin at him before giving him another kiss.  
“That’s bloody good because I’ve loved you since you punched Andrews after he called me a frizzy freak.” She grinned. Scorpius half shrugged and smirked at her.  
“Yeah well, I’m the only one who’s allowed to insult your hair.” He softened his words with a warm smile. Rose kissed him again and they got lost in each other for who knows how long. They loved each other. They could figure out the rest after they shagged each other’s brains out some more.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that, it's been years since I've written or posted anything anywhere. Kudos and comments are love


End file.
